


Some Like it Hot

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of M/M/F, Minor Natasha Romanova, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Just another lazy morning for Clint and Bucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 100th, Bucky! I hope you like Clint as your present just as much as you would have liked Steve. *g*
> 
> Prequel to [Turning up the Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10180022>)

Bucky was still half asleep as he shuffled into the bathroom to take a piss only to come face to face with Clint, who was in the narrow, glass-encased shower. His hand was wrapped loosely around his dick and he was stroking it rhythmically.

"Jesus Christ, Barton," Bucky grumbled as he lifted the toilet seat. "Didn't we all screw each other six ways to Sunday last night? You still have some left in you this morning?"

The only response he got was a grunt, and Bucky chanced a look to the side only to see the gleaming head of Clint's dick disappear beneath his fist. His pulse quickened and he almost shot the wall with pee, something that would have pissed Natasha off to no end. 

He stared fixedly at the wall above the toilet for the next couple of minutes as he finished his business, ignoring Clint completely, then flushed the toilet. Only then did he chance another look at him in the shower. 

Fuck, but he could feel his own dick twitch with interest at the sight of Clint jacking off, steam rising around his shoulders as the hot water washed across his skin. It didn't matter that he'd come several times the night before. Bucky still wanted him.

"Do you, uh, want any help with that?" Bucky asked, starting to finger his own dick a little. 

Clint grunted again. 

"Not gonna last long enough for you to get it up and give me a proper fuck," Clint panted, his hand speeding up a little. "Besides which, Nat would kill us if we used her stuff again."

Bucky chuckled. "Well then, how about a good old fashioned blow job?"

Opening the door to the small shower enclosure, Bucky fell to his knees on the fluffy navy mat in front of it. Clint didn't let go of the base of his dick but kept his fist around it as Bucky grasped his hips and pulled him forward, leaning in to lick the oozing head.

"Jesus, I can't ever get enough of the taste of you," Bucky growled, impatiently pushing Clint's hand away and swallowing his dick whole. 

He was thick and hot and hard and Bucky knew Clint wasn't going to last long, but he wanted to enjoy the taste of him while he could. He swirled his tongue around Clint's slit and lapped up as much as he could of the thick semen leaking from it before enthusiastically sucking Clint's dick in earnest. It didn't take long before Clint bucked against his mouth, shooting a hot wad into Bucky's mouth, which he smugly swallowed down.

He'd barely released Clint's dick from his mouth before Clint was pulling Bucky back up to his feet and dragging him into the shower with him. 

"C'mere," Clint muttered, pressing Bucky up against the wall and devouring his mouth in a hot, wet kiss. "Need to taste _you_ , too. Need it now."

Clint dropped to his own knees then and Bucky inhaled sharply as Clint's mouth closed around him, alternately teasing and light and hard and demanding.

"No wonder Natasha likes you best," Bucky breathed, tangling his fingers in Clint's short, wet hair. "Fuck but you have a talented mouth. That feels so good."

Clint chuckled against him then sucked harder and before Bucky knew it, he was coming in Clint's mouth, wave after wave of pleasure pulsing through him. When he was completely done, wasted and wrung out, Clint released his softening dick with a wet pop, and Bucky sank down to sit on the shower floor.

He reached out and cupped Clint's face, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. 

"Next time, let's waste Nat's fancy shower gunk. It'll totally be worth it."

Clint laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
